Sickness
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Hakkai is sick! OH NO! what is a kappa to do?


Hakkai laid on his bed, palm resting on his forehead. He groaned and rolled to his side, his other hand holding his stomach. He curled his legs up so he was now wrapped into a tight ball. Pulling the blanket tight under his chin he called his house-mate into the room. The redhead walked in casually, a cigarette snug between his lips. "What is it, man? You okay?" He said, sitting on the other side of the bed. "I believe I'm coming down with some type of cold... maybe the flu." Hakkai said, rolling onto his back to look at Gojyo. "I'm sure it's nothing..." He smiled, but then felt a rush of liquid up his throat and cupped his hand over his mouth. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Gojyo shortly behind him. When Hakkai collapsed in front of the toilet, Gojyo quickly held back the strands of hair that would otherwise then be covered in the disgusting whatever-it-was that had emersed from Hakkai's stomach. After Hakkai was done heaving his organs out of him, he stood and looked at Gojyo. He tried to smile and walk out, but his legs were shaking and he stumbled, only to be caught by Gojyo's strong right arm. He looked his rescuer in the eyes and forced a smile. "Th..thank you." He muttered. "You need some help getting back to your room, man?" The kappa said, standing Hakkai back up.  
"I think I'll be okay... I..." Hakkai's hand found it's way to his forehead in a hurry as Hakkai got dizzy and collapsed to the floor. Gojyo kneeled down as Hakkai's eyes started watering. He wrapped his arms underneath his friend as Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck. The redhead lifted his friend up off the floor and carried him into his room, lying him on his bed. "Hey... hey, Hakkai... you okay?" Gojyo ran his hand through Hakkai's hair and then stopped it briefly on his forehead. "You're definitely warm, burning up, in fact. Want me to run to the store and get you anything"  
"No, really, Gojyo. I'm fine. I'm not sick"  
"Yes. You are. Stop denying it. You do this every time. I'm going to go and get you some soup and crackers and meds and soda and whatnot." Gojyo said, standing up and beginning to walk out of the room.  
"Gojyo, I can't be sick." Hakkai's voice wavered and he grabbed the man's wrist.  
"And why not"  
"Oh come on, you know how I get when I'm sick"  
"Yeah... you start remembering. And I don't need to have you alone and remembering. I'll have Sanzo pick you up something, okay?" He smiled at his friend, sitting back down.  
"Gojyo... umm... would you... lay down with me? I'm really cold"  
"Fair enough reason, I suppose, but let me call Sanzo first, just in case we fall asleep, okay"  
"Yeah..." Gojyo walked out of the room and picked up the phone, calling Sanzo. "Hey man"  
"What do you want, kappa"  
"Could you do me a favor? --it's for Hakkai, before you say no"  
"What is it"  
"Could you pick him up soup and crackers an"  
"I get it, he's sick again. Yeah, I'll get some and drop it off"  
"Thanks." He hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom, taking off his vest and boots and slipped under the blankets with his friend. He laid there for awhile until Hakkai fell asleep. Afterwards, Gojyo closed his eyes and tried to get himself to fall asleep as well. Then Hakkai started shivering. The kappa didn't know what to do, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling him closer to his body. Hakkai stopped shivering after a few moments and Gojyo once again tried to slip into sleep.  
Meanwhile, Hakkai was not asleep, and he had felt Gojyo pull his face ever-close to his muscular chest. Hakkai inhaled the cologne that eminated from the man next to him and sighed in pleasure. He then noticed that Gojyo had exceptionally strong arms and he snuggled in closer to him. He felt himself getting noticably warmer and sighed again, then he realized where the warmth was coming from and quietly gasped, hoping Gojyo couldn't feel the buldge that was growning in his loose pajama pants. He tried to pull away, but Gojyo's strong arms held him tight. He bit his lower lip as he began to panic. His heartbeat quickened and he began to sweat. Gojyo smiled and nuzzled his chin into Hakkai's hair, one hand running up Hakkai's back to meet his chin and run through the gorgeous brunette locks, then he trailed his hand down to Hakkai's shoulder and down his chest, scratching along his stomach over the sensitive scar, causing Hakkai to hiss in slight pain. Gojyo pulled him away and looked deep into the scared green eyes that seemed to be searching for an answer from the half-demon. Gojyo answered by placing his hand on the back of Hakkai's head and pulled their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. Hakkai's hands trailed from Gojyo's shoulders, down his sides to his hips, gently massaging, still unaware of what Gojyo was planning. He was relieved from his hesitance when Gojyo took his hand and slipped it down Hakkai's stomach and inside his pants. The green-eyed man gasped and broke the kiss, staring wide-eyed into his friend's deep red irises. "Gojyo"  
"Yes, Hakkai?" The man asked simply.  
"I... are you... sure about this"  
"More than I ever have been about anything." Gojyo kissed him once more, quickly, then pulled the blankets back and straddled Hakkai's legs at the knees. His big green eyes were filled with hesitance and lust, and Gojyo's could only mimic that of which they saw. He slowly slipped his friend's pants down, laughing slightly as his usual pale face turned a light shade of pink. He kissed up his friend's thigh, grabbing his cock and kissing the tip as Hakkai gasped loudly. "Gojyo!" A moan escaped his throat and his hand scraped along Gojyo's back, causing him to moan as well. He took his friend's cock deep so the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Hakkai arched his hips to try to get him further into Gojyo's throat. Gojyo pulled himself off of Hakkai, quickly ripping off of his clothes and mounting Hakkai once again. He saw the fear and anticipation in his eyes and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You'll be okay." He whispered as he slowly thrust himself into his entrance. Hakkai hissed and moaned Gojyo's name, tears rimming his eyelids. Gojyo paused for a few moments to let Hakkai adjust until he nodded, then Gojyo wrapped his arms tightly around Hakkai's chest and thrust hard and deep into Hakkai's entrance as he heard his friend, and now lover, scream his name over and over.  
When everything was over, Hakkai was lying on Gojyo's bare, sweaty chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. There was a knock on the door and his eyes slipped slowly open. Sanzo was standing in the doorway with a paper bag, which he sat on the floor. "I came earlier, but you two were too busy to notice me in the doorway. I got your shit, but I think you're feeling better now. Next time, warn me before I come over." And with that, the monk left the two, Hakkai stunned, a now much deeper shade of red, and Gojyo sleeping like nothing was wrong.  
Hakkai laid his head down once more and thought about what just happened. "Is he gone?" Gojyo whispered.  
"Yeah"  
"I love you, Cho Hakkai"  
His breath caught in his throat and he sighed. "I love you too, Sha Gojyo." 


End file.
